Episode 7237 (25th December 2009)
Plot At the Websters' house, Kevin's distracted, while Sally, Rosie and Sophie excitedly open their presents. He's desperate to see Molly, who's across the Street trying to drum up enthusiasm after opening Tyrone's extra special gift for her - a karaoke machine. Unable to wait any longer, Kevin makes an excuse to leave the house and a shocked Molly sees him in the backyard of her house. Furious, she steps outside on the premise of taking some rubbish out and slaps him across the face. Kevin, however, won't take no for an answer and insists that he can't wait any longer - he wants to be with her forever and he wants them to tell their families today. Molly's stunned but swept away by the danger and romance of the situation. She agrees and the clandestine lovers return to their partners to break the devastating news to them. However, when Kevin returns home and finally convinces Sally to take a break from her Christmas dinner preparation, she breaks down and stuns him with some devastating news of her own - she has breast cancer. As a shell-shocked Kevin struggles to take the news in, he realises that he has to get to Molly before she tells Tyrone everything. He gets there just as Molly is about to break the news to her husband, and manages to speak to Molly alone. Molly is angry when Kevin tells her that Sally's cancer has been a wake-up call for him and he is ending their affair. Completely unaware of the drama unfolding across the Street, the Barlows try to enjoy Christmas with their extended family for Simon's sake. He's thrilled with his bike from grandad Ken, but when grandad George turns up with a games console, Ken finds himself - and his gift - sidelined. Ken seizes the opportunity to criticise George for being thoughtless when George offers Peter a drink, although it creates a tense atmosphere that results in everybody except Ken and Deirdre leaving. There's no shortage of drama and tension at the Platts' house, either. When Tina and Jason turn up for Christmas dinner, Tina's stunned to be greeted by the handsome stranger she kissed earlier in the week - and she's shocked to realise his relation to the family. After an uncomfortable dinner, Tina makes her excuses and heads home, leaving David wondering what exactly is going on. Audrey, meanwhile, is disappointed when Nick decides to be supportive of Gail and Joe. At the Rovers, Steve and Becky enjoy their first Christmas together as a family and as Steve watches Becky with Amy, he can't help but wonder if the time has come to give Amy a brother or sister. Becky isn't keen. Cast Regular cast *Claire Peacock - Julia Haworth *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Joshua Peacock - Benjamin Beresford *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Becky McDonald - Katherine Kelly *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Amy Barlow - Amber Chadwick *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Molly Dobbs - Vicky Binns *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Bill Webster - Peter Armitage *Pam Hobsworth - Kate Anthony *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Joe McIntyre - Reece Dinsdale *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Sian Powers - Sacha Parkinson *Freddie Peacock - Lewis & Niall Beresford (Uncredited) Guest cast *Connie Rathbone - Rita May *Eve - Sabina Franklyn *George Wilson - Anthony Valentine Places *Coronation Street exterior - Main street view and ginnel *Rovers Return Inn - Public and upstairs flat *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen, hallway and yard *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and garden *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and garden *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen, hallway and yard *Corner Shop *Rosamund Street Notes *This one-hour episode, transmitted at 7.00pm was originally produced as two half-hour episodes, with separate production codes. *''I Wish it Could Be Christmas Everyday'' by Wizzard plays over the closing scenes of this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Kevin's plans to come clean about his affair are overshadowed by shocking news from Sally; and Tina is embarrassed to share Christmas dinner with Nick - the man she kissed on Monday. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 8,720,000 viewers (11th place). *This episode was included in the Network DVD collection Coronation Street: The Best of 2000-2009, released on 31st October 2011. Category:2009 episodes Category:Extended episodes Category:Christmas episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns Category:Episodes released on DVD